


Fear Me, Love Me

by ashangel101010



Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Gen, Kylo Ren is the Resistance's Shadow, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Prince Ben Solo, snoke doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Ben loses his pittin.





	Fear Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Fear Me, Love Me

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- I Would Be Your Slave by David Bowie

*

Ben Organa puts his mask on and breathes as Kylo the Resistance’s Shadow. He pulls his hood up and walks into the interrogation room. The lights come on as soon as he crosses the door slides open, shading the dark walls. His target’s hands have been cuffed to the metal table, while his feet have also been cuffed together. There’s a black bag over his target’s head, usually, this would fill his targets with fear of the unknown. However, his current target is whistling a song he’s never heard of.

He uses the Force to pull the bag off his target’s head.

“Darth Revan?” His target squints his ice-blue eyes like he’s trying to peer right through Kylo. “Well, you’re not his ghost. Or was Revan a her? Historians are still debating that.” 

“General Hux, I thought you didn’t believe in the Force.” His vocoder hides his surprise.

“I don’t believe in worshipping it like you do, but I acknowledge it as a source of superpowers and sometimes magic. Mostly inconsistent if you ask me!” His target smiles, which wouldn’t be possible for the man on the propaganda holos.

General Hux is only thirty-two, the youngest general in the First Order and the youngest member on the First Order Command, which means he isn’t an Old Imperial. There are rumors that the _young _Hux is trying build an alliance with the Chiss Ascendancy, Companion Besh, and the Hapes Consortium.

“You can’t understand the workings of the Force.”

“Really? Because it’s less work and more like the Force, the Light and the Dark, are arseholes. If you haven’t figured that out after Jedi Purge number three—possibly a hundred if you include minor wars—then, you must really enjoy death.” 

“There is no death, there is the Force.”

“Sounds about as hollow as your breathing.” Hux throws back his head and laughs, showing off his slightly crooked, pearly whites.

“I need my mask to live.”

“Is that really wise to tell a prisoner that? I could easily take advantage of that to make my escape.”

“There will be no escape for you, but you can bargain for your freedom.”

“Too bad, I wasn’t wearing my Eye of Agamotto today!” The ginger’s toothy grin would’ve caused Ben’s heart to skip a beat, but Kylo is as cold as the deepest recesses of space. Or so he tells himself.

“Is that the name of the next Death Star?” Kylo remarks dryly, but the vocoder masks his sarcasm.

“No! Why in the Seven Sith Hells would the First Order build something as bankrupting as that? And as much as High Command is loyal to the dearly departed Emperor, they acknowledge that a planet-destroying is not going to magically return everything back to those halcyon days of the Galactic Empire.” Hux ends his equally dry sass with a smile. The smile reminds him of Ben’s annoying pit–

“Meow!” Ben’s pittin, black as a moonless night and vicious as a nexu, pops her head out from the collar of Hux’s prison jumpsuit. She rubs her obnoxiously small head against Hux’s swan-white neck, purring like a tamed shrew.

“And I will tell you now that if any harm comes to Shelley, I will hack off your cock with a plasticine spoon.” Hux growls lowly like a fox about to break a nuisance’s neck.

“…………..That’s Ben’s pittin.”

“Organa? Then, the Prince can come and get her. I’ve been feeding her the meat from my meal trays because I can’t eat mammalian meat. I also need to disclose that bacta doesn’t really work for me, so you might need to reconsider your torture plan.” 

“The Resistance doesn’t do torture.”

“And so did the Rebellion, and when one of their cells were caught doing so, they declared them rogue and disavowed them.” Hux’s blue eyes hold no fear.

Kylo uses the Force to slip the bag over Hux’s face. The pittin watches him with her malicious blue eyes.

*

Ben Organa straightens his silver diadem before entering Hux’s cell. His low heels click against the white and gold marble. He stops only a meter from the curtain-less canopy. Hux has his back turned to him, presumably shielding the pittin from Kylo’s wrath.

“Kylo isn’t going to harm the pittin. I guarantee that on my word as the Prince of New Alderaan.” Hux turns around with the dastardly pittin snuggled smugly against his chest. Hux raises a bushy eyebrow as he takes in Ben’s attire.

“You really are a fan of Amidala, who appeared to be a fan of feather dusters.”

“Actually, her stylist was inspired by the Alderaanian swan for this particular outfit.”

“The only swan that isn’t a vicious bastard. Well, was.”

“Speaking of which, how did you get my pittin?” _And how did you get that ice queen to be so affectionate?_

“She fell through the vent. She’s so small!” Hux coos over the spoiled wretch like a precious baby.

“Well, she was the runt of her litter.” _Pfassking Poe playing the Hero, but wanting none of the responsibility. And he gets away with it because he’s so handsome and charismatic to everyone, a picture-perfect Rebel. He’s like the son that Han and Leia should’ve had, but they got me instead. _

“Is she still growing?”

“I don’t know since I’ve only had her for about two weeks.” _And Poe should’ve let the pittin be drowned. That thing tried to kill her own siblings! But, no, Poe thought that minx would make an excellent life day present for me, even though I have told him several times in the past that I would never want a pet. _

“She reminds me of a cat I used to have, but she was in her twilight years. She liked sleeping on my chest, so I learned to sleep on my back. Millicent loved me.” Hux’s blue eyes mist with an old sadness, but then they turn green because the pittin purrs for his love. She rolls on her back and lets Hux rub crescents into her soft belly.

_That little bitch. _

“General Organa cannot bear to separate lovers.” Ben adds a disheartening sigh, but Hux just rolls his eyes up at him. Shelley holds her little head up high like an empress.

“Geez, if Her Majesty has such a problem, she really shouldn’t have me locked up in Colonel Milosh Muhrlein’s suite. Even with all the decorations gone, this room easily costs more than my quarters. If I had super-strength and durasteel utensils, I would take the tiles with me, so I can sell it to some Old Imperial on the outside.”

“Is your salary that low?”

“No, and I wouldn’t keep the profits for myself. It would be for my fleet; real food with real seasoning is quite a morale booster!” Hux says without a hint of sarcasm.

“And it would save you a month of speeches!”

“Hey, if you paid attention to the so-called daily speeches, you would notice that they’re just the same ten speeches. I pre-recoded them like years ago and change up the order, so none of the higher-ups catch on. I would rather spend my time bettering the Order than wasting it for some half-hearted speeches.”

“By better, do you mean by making an unholy quartet with the Chiss, Nagai, and Hapans?”

“And why not? It’s a trading agreement, not a military pact. Is that why I was kidnapped? The Resistance believed that these unknown _aliens _and the vile Imps would gang up on the New Republic? Ha, why would any of them want a rat’s nest?” Shelley hisses for him, but Hux soothes her with a belly rub. 

“A rat’s nest? Oh dear, you really believe that the First Order has the superior culture?” Ben holds back his anger and smothers Kylo with it. 

“This isn’t a culture war! If Palpatine didn’t have all those safe houses in the Unknown Regions, most of Imperial Remnant would’ve died, and none of our current trading partners would’ve gave a damn. I wouldn’t be shocked if the main reason they agreed to the trading alliance because they wanted to spite the New Republic for the vermin infestation.”

“Vermin? Why didn’t any of them kill you? Well, the Hapans wouldn’t since they aren’t part of the Unknown Regions.” 

“The Nagai were busy rebuilding their civilization, while the Chiss were acting as sentinels against the Yuuzhan Vong. If the Chiss somehow decided to break their most sacred rule and chose to exterminate us, then the Yuuzhan Vong would’ve overrun this galaxy and destroyed everything.” Desperation gleams in Hux’s eyes, while Shelley decides to roll back onto her belly. 

“The Yuuzhan Vong?” _Mother is going to be so pleased to hear that we have another enemy to worry about. _

“Oh, I’ll tell you about them at a later date. You should go since it’s time for our bedtime!”

“Our?” Ben arches a fine brow.

“Shelley and I.” He pets her silky head and she yowls her pleasure. “This bed is big enough for three…”

“Are you propositioning me?” _Mother wouldn’t be pleased by that, but there isn’t any cameras. And I can keep quiet, but what about Hux? He might be a screamer. And then there’s the stupid pittin. She would probably bite my nose if I so much kissed him. _

“What? No! You’re like a real prince even if you have no legal authority on your planet. My comment was about the king-sized bed. Seriously, why didn’t you guys lock me up in one of the actual prison cells here? Because then you might still have your pittin since she seems to like the finer things inn life.” Shelley sneezes, but Ben swears it was more of a snort.

“Considering your high rank, the General figured you wouldn’t crack anytime soon.”

“Shit, this is like the best kidnapping ever!”

“You’ve been kidnapped before?”

“Mostly during my childhood. Man, eight-year-old-me would’ve killed to be held hostage in this swank room. And to have his sight. And for Millicent to be un-pecked-to-death by Ash Angels.” Ben feels a chill go down his spine at Hux’s flurry of emotions: pain, sorrow, regret, hatred, and love.

“……………….I don’t really know if I want to unpack all of that, so I’m going to leave.” Ben turns to leave. 

“Alright, say goodbye to Prince Organa, Shelley!”

“Meow.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments: Here are the links-
> 
> David Tennant and a basket of kittens partially inspired this story: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHp0mYhKito)
> 
> Kylo as the Resistance’s Shadow is based upon the Jedi Shadows; I’ve kept the mask and the hood, but the rest of his outfit is like the Grand Inquisitor’s Jedi Temple Guard uniform except in dark colors: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwarsrebels/images/1/18/Rebels_Season_Two_-_Mid-Season_31.png/revision/latest?cb=20160226000235)
> 
> Here’s an image of Shelley the pittin who looks on her way to being a feline fatale: [Link](https://data.whicdn.com/images/48374849/large.jpg)
> 
> Ben Organa’s feathery outfit is inspired by Padmé Amidala’s equally feathery outfit except it’s in House Organa colors: [Link](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-05/1/14/enhanced/webdr03/enhanced-buzz-3519-1430503241-18.jpg?crop=604:604;0,40&downsize=500:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto)
> 
> Pittins are from Legends/EU and were native to Alderaan; Leia’s aunt had four of them that she named, but they died with the planet. They’re not really described except they can have any color in the rainbow, so I also presumed that they are quite small like kittens. 
> 
> The world-building in Log Horizon motivated me to re-write this one-shot. Because originally it was Ben being a First Order prisoner for attempting to smuggle pittins through the First Order territories because he wanted to take a shortcut home. 
> 
> Shelley the pittin’s name is inspired by Shelley Duvall and Shelly from Twin Peaks. I was actually considering naming her Audrey or Laura because of the aforementioned show, but considering their fates in The Return, I didn’t want to imply something horrible was going to happen to the pittin. I know Millicent is the fandom cat, so my take on Millicent is that she viewed Armitage as her pet/kitten. She also died protecting him. 
> 
> For once, I’m actually not tempted to write more for this particular one-shot. Mostly because I have too many other stories to update. I do have like a one-shot I hope to get done soon, but I want to focus on my other series. However, I will probably use Shelley the pittin again for something else.


End file.
